The Rescue
by Nixynakks
Summary: Rocketshipping fluff! Please excuse the OOC-ness. I got married this year and this is my tribute to my all time favourite ship! Jessie has only one way to save James from his biggest fears, though realises to do that she will have to make him face them and hopes he will forgive her. JessiexJames


AN: Wow I haven't uploaded anything new in a long looooong time =O.O= I'm sorry I never came back to finish some of my old stories, I guess my artwork took spotlight over practicing my writing (something I hope to balance out a bit more next year, though not nessicarily using fanfiction, but we'll see n.n) I got married this year! (Woop woop) so this little bit of OOC fluff is just a little tribute to that. I hope you enjoy this one shot (there was supposed to be a big prequel and maybe a sequel to this, but I make no promises and hope that taking a leaf from Star Wars and starting in the middle, won't be too confusing) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and any reviews are welcome.

~Nixy

 **The rescue**

As Jessie released the breath she had been holding for what felt like an eternity, it suddenly dawned on her all at once as the church door creaked slowly open and the sound of the wedding march echoed with mighty force through the stone walls, the weighted impact of her decision.

Today, she was going to marry her best friend... To save him from being forced to marry someone else.

'Just like a fairytale... Every girls dream wedding' she thought sarcastically. Bracing herself she waited for the cue that the March down the isle would begin.

To her complete surprise and as if by magic, as the doors fully opened the moment slowed and as Jess blinked she was hit by the beautiful decorations, the White and red roses that filled every vase, matching the bouquet she gripped in her hand, her senses overwhelmed by their beauty and wonderful aroma.

The two beautiful flower girls started their mission down the long red carpet, sprinkling white petals like hansel and Gretel leaving their trail of breadcrumbs.

The crowded room raised from their seats and turned to face her, some sobbing and dabbing their eyes with dainty handkerchiefs, some letting gasps of awe escape their lips, a few muttered between them selves, "oh, isn't she beautiful", "what a stunning bride" and other such compliments, although Jessie could not hear them and worry started to take hold of her as she feared some would recognise her to be a fraud.

'Have I been found out?' She felt herself start to breathe faster as fear and panic spread through her like a wildfire. For a second, her instinct was to run. Run as fast and as far away as she could.

She felt an arm take a hold of hers and looked to her right to see the encouraging face of the man who innocently believed her to be his daughter, smiling in a way that showed both his pride and his heartbreak.

"It's time" he whispered.

Jessie felt frozen to the spot and she was sure the terror was painted on her face.

She was so sure Jessebelle's father would know... Surely any father should know his own daughter from an imposter?

But his prideful and somewhat emotional expression told her otherwise and for a fraction of a second she almost felt sorry for Jessebelle. How could her own family and friends not realise she was missing? She quickly dismissed the thought when she bitterly reminded herself that she never even heard mention of her own father and her mother had disappeared so long ago she that she was presumed dead.

'For me, there would be no one to see me get married anyway...' She thought sadly. Subconsciously she gripped her fake father's arm tighter, wishing it were her mother walking her down the isle, or atleast present to witness it.

" You look beautiful, princess." He whispered using his free hand to rub her gripped hand reassuringly, then stepping forward he added "let's not dilly dally any longer. The fate of our families financial development is in your hands now."

He gently tugged her forward and she numbly stumbled the first few steps, her long white satin and lace dress sifting on the floor behind her. The train for the dress was embellished with small white gems and an intricate silver stitching made a beautiful pattern that went from the start of the train to the end of it, threaded along the outlines of her bosom which the dress complimented along with her waistline as though it had been made for her. Not a single flaw could be seen, the closest she had ever felt to genuine perfection, completely disregarding the usual bravado filled mask she usually wore as a defence to hide her deepest insecurities on a day to day basis.

In a state of frenzy she searched the faces of the crowd that watched her, her insecurity making her second guess their blown away filled expressions as ones of suspicion rather than than ones of awe at her beauty.

When her eyes rested finally on the eyes of Meowth who was hiding in a large rose filled vase.

He looked in a state of shock. Stunned.

In her frightened panic, Jessie considered he must have been stun spored by the real bride's prized pokemon and as her fake father gave her another pulling motion she stopped and pulled back for a second. Looking like a Stantler caught in headlights.

Her breathing irratic and her mind racing, Meowth shook away his stunned expression and motioned his eyes and head towards the alter, trying to silently remind his friend of their plan.

Luckily, Jessie followed his motion and her heart almost sprang from her chest into her mouth when she rested her eyes on the goal at hand.

For at the end of that seemingly endless walk, stood her best friend. His lavender hair tied and neat, his clothes rich and pristine - the soft light shining through the stain-glass window made him look breathtaking and for a second she completely forgot that he had ever been her partner in crime, for surely such a beautiful creature could be nothing less than angelic?

It was in that second that her feet were released from their invisible shackles and she glided wilfully toward the man that stood waiting at the end of the aisle for her.

It was also that second where all the fear left her. Even though she knew her mission, for a moment, she suddenly felt like she was really looking at the man she loved for the first time, ready to marry and start a life with him, share with him all the love she had held inside for so many years.

The moment that had felt like a small lifetime finally came to an end when she stepped onto the alter and the man giving her away kissed her cheek and took his seat on the front bench.

Her heart thumping harder than she had ever felt it beat before, she shyly lifted her gaze to meet the eyes of the man she faced.

His expression was glazed.

The hypnosis still in its full effect, giving her a swift reminder of the reason for her actions, paining her more than she ever imagined it could. Seeing him being forced, being manipulated like this, it hurt her so much.

She swallowed hard to push down the rage that had risen inside her.

She longed to reach out and touch his face, wondering if he was aware somewhere inside of himself what was occurring. If he knew, would he recognise it to be her? Would he see what she was doing was for him?

She knew all too well his thoughts on marriage. To be fair, his phobia of commitment was now completely understandable, given the circumstances that had brought her here to save him. She wondered if he would see it that way? Or would he feel betrayed?

Replacing the bride with herself had been the only option, given that the two upper class families had been so hellbent on uniting their houses they had managed to illegally force a marriage through buying out the police and using that dammed Hypno to keep James sedated enough to force him into going through with the ceremony - not to mention the heavily guarded security surrounding the entire event, trying to bust in and break him out by force had just not been an option atall.

But in going through with this plan, she had to accept that she had now become the very thing he hated most. As much as the very thought of Jessebelle getting away with forcibly marrying her friend enraged her, she realised that Jessebelle stood to lose nothing in regards to being the object of James' hate and disgust, knowing full well she was already the very envisionment of everything he despised.

But for Jesse? She stood to lose him forever if he rejected her.

She knew her heart would not ever recover should he repel from her in loathing revulsion.

It dawned on her that for all she had lost throughout her life, her mother, her home, her hopes and dreams, he was the only thing that was constant.

She wasn't sure when he had snuck his way into her heart. But it didn't matter, he was the only thing left holding her broken heart together. She knew for the sake of her soul that she couldn't afford to lose him, but she also knew that she loved him enough to risk everything they had together to save him, no matter what the sacrifice.

The priest joined them at the alter and coughed to snap her from her thoughts.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bare witness to the Union of these two people..." He started as he addressed the audience.

The words that followed felt like white noise as all Jessie could do was stare at James' emotionless eyes, still more beautiful than any precious emerald stones that she could ever begin to compare them to.

As she tuned back into the marriage ceremony, the priest turned to her and took her hands and set them in James'.

Holding his hands over them both together he started to speak again

" Do you, Jessie-"

"I do!" Jess was swift to interrupt him, he seemed slightly put out by her cutting him short, but carried on nevertheless. The crowd seemed to make a small amount of mutter between themselves, most likely at her outburst being considered highly improper, but she ignored them, her gaze fixed.

"And do you, James take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

His eyes flashed a purple light that matched the Hypno's at the back of the room.

"I do" he said monotonously.

"And now, for the exchanging of rings..." The old preacher continued.

He removed his hand from on top of theirs and taking Jessie's left hand he replaced it into James'.

The connection of James' touch made a blush spread across Jessie's cheeks.

Usually such a girlish reaction would have made her annoyed with herself, but she could feel herself being swept away with the emotion and against her best judgment she could feel her soul melting at the overwhelming happiness that should usually come from the biggest moment of your life.

Despite the fact she tried everything in her power to remind herself that letting herself fall so deeply into the moment was potentially dangerous, she really just could not resist.

"Now Jessbelle repeat after me, 'with this ring..." The priest instructed. Jessie did not even acknowledge the name not being hers as if her whole being was now choosing to ignore that this could be anyone else's moment but hers.

"With this ring..." Her voice was small and surprisingly meek.

"I promise to love, honor and obey you, for as long as we both shall live..." The old gray man pressed on.

"I promise to love, honor and ..." Jessie paused briefly. The word 'obey' would not leave her mouth, not if she had even wanted it to, which she didn't. She hated that word. She was a woman of her own free will, just as he was a man of his. The word somehow felt like it was robbing each other of their freedom, something she would never do. "... Love, honor and protect you. For as long as we both shall live" she said confidently, her eyes never leaving James' and hoping that somehow he would be able to note the change and wonder if it were on purpose.

The priest raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the father of the bride, who gave him a 'she can say whatever she wants' nod of authoritative assurance that it was okay.

"Please place the ring onto James' ring finger"

There was a slight cough as the priest acknowledged Jessie slipping the largest wedding ring onto James' finger.

"And now you, James. Repeat these words... 'with this ring'..."

James' voice was still empty of emotion as he took his turn to repeat the vows. His hands, quickly and coldly placing the ring onto Jessie's finger as instructed.

"Then I now pronounce you, man and wife" the priest declared.

Jessie's eyes never left her partners.

"You may kiss the bride"

Jessie's slight blush heated more over her face as she could feel herself turning a scarlet shade of red and she could have sworn she heard a cat-like squeal of delight come from a certain flower vase.

Without hesitation James leaned forward and seemingly without much emotion pressed his lips against Jessie's, who seemed to be taken off guard despite knowing full well the protocol of a wedding.

Taken by the moment, despite knowing her best friend was under mind control, she swung her arms around his neck and held onto the kiss for as long as she could keep him there. Suddenly desperate for the kiss to be real and feeling a deep shattering crack surge through her heart knowing that it wasn't.

The crowd applauded.

When she released him from her grasp she studied his face desperately, secretly wishing for any sign he was aware of what had just happened.

Although his expression remained unchanged, she squeezed his hand reassuringly and felt it twinge back in the slightest motion.

Her breath got caught in her throat for a moment as she could not hide the flicker of excitement at this small reaction.

'Just hold on a few more minutes James... Just a few more' she silently chanted.

She allowed herself to be guided to the signing of the marriage certificates and signed her own name in fancy writing, praying like she had never prayed before that no one would be able tell the signature was not of the right name.

She looked over to Meowth to make sure he was paying attention and surely enough the cat pokemon had taken his place behind the Hypno and was ready to interrupt the psychic pokemon's terrible hold on his human companion.

James signed his name and the priest addressed the audience once more. Declaring the ceremony to be over and for all to stand for the newlyweds.

Jessie hooked her arm around James' and braced herself to run.

As the crowd stood, Jessie gave the nod that was signal for Meowth to make his move.

Meowth waited for the wedding march to make its encore and as the loud organ pipes rang through the room, he struck the Hypno, hitting it with a bottle of concentrated stun spore.

The insomniac pokemon's concentration being entirely focused on controlling James, was taken unaware and his effect immediately snapped James back to himself.

Jessie wasted no time in running him up the aisle. He stumbled as he came to his senses but allowed her to pull him away.

When they reached outside, as the wedding bells thundered their joyful declaration of marriage, he stopped and tugged her towards him.

She felt panic spread through her again as she braced herself for his reaction.

She spun to look at him, his expression serious and unreadable.

Feeling all the coldness from the fear running through her veins, ready to turn her heart to ice and have it shatter into a million pieces once he rejected her.

She felt tears begin to fill her eyes.

"James.. I-I know you're mad bu-"

He cut her off, cupping his free hand on her face and kissing her as passionately as he could muster.

Jessie, caught by surprise for a second time, shut her eyes and felt hot tears roll of relief wash down her cheeks.

She embraced the moment as she had always wanted, totally consumed by him. Allowing all the want and need to take over her for that brief time. She forgot the mission, forgot where she was and all of the previous day, week, month and years. All there was right now was him. Right there where she had always needed him to be.

Rescuing her as she had just rescued him.


End file.
